The Marauders can read? You must be joking!
by EihposNedgorb
Summary: Some of our favourite characters take a look into the Past/Future, seeing some new and old faces alike. Part 1: The Philosophers Stone. I don't know when I will have time to add more to it, but anyway; enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"That... is a GREAT idea! You're totally awesome. Reminds me why I put up with you," Caydence exclaimed pompously.  
"Thanks...HEY!" Scarlett wailed indignantly.  
"Anyway, you'd better get on to writing the letters if we are going to have enough time to put the spells on them," was the only reaction she got.

Once they had finished writing the letters, they then activated the spell; with a pop, the letters disappeared and then reappeared to their owners. 

Alyssa, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were all engrossed in a particularly harsh argument- I mean conversation; so they didn't notice when a heavy looking piece of parchment appeared on the table in front of them.

"Hey, guys...guys?...GUYS! STOP ARGUING FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE AND LISTEN TO ME!"' Everyone was so shocked at Remus that they instantly shut up.  
"We weren't arguing, Moony, we were merely conversing... very loudly," Sirius protested once he'd regained his wits and composure enough to complete a full sentence.  
Remus merely raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway, as I was about to say before you so rudely interrupted," he smiled cheekily at this "there is a letter on the table addressed to us."

"Really? READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" James and Sirius shouted simultaneously in childish voices. Remus simply sighed. Lily, however, rolled her eyes and reached out for the letter. She slit open the envelope, and read it aloud.  
_  
"Dear Marauders, Lily, and Alyssa_

Hi! This is Scarlett and Caydence. How are you? Fine we hope. Good, now that the pleasantries are over, we can get to the point. We are now going to kidnap you.  
MWA HA HA HA HA!  
Love Scar and Cay, Ruthless Marauderettes xxx

_P.S. Beware, it might be a bit of a bumpy ride. -C  
P.P.S. We really aren't THAT bad__ -S" _she read cautiously, albeit a bit shakily.

"What In the name of Merlin's pants?" Sirius and James cried, before they were all consumed in a whirlwind of multi-coloured smoke. Lily and Alyssa subconsciously reached for James' hand, and squeezed tightly. 

Meanwhile, one Lucius Malfoy was currently in a meeting with fellow colleagues and acquaintances, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus and Arcturus Black.

An envelope appeared above their heads. Regulus, being a seeker noticed it before any of the others. He tentatively reached out, and snatched it out of the air before anyone could see. He opened it with curiosity, still trying to be secretive. He quietly read it to himself, occasionally looking to see if anyone had seen him reading.

_To fellow Death Eaters, yada yada yada,_

_Scarlett and Caydence here...nope, don't feel like being very nice at the mo...  
Now, let's get down to business, we are going to kidnap you...  
Love...actually, just Scarlett and Caydence._

P.S. Sev, old buddy old friend, old pal... you really need to wash your hair. -S  
P.P.S. Sev, also, you need to change your underwear once in a while. They are smokin'! –S&C  
P.P.P.S. Lucy, you really need to change your name; or suffer the consequences.  
MWA HA HA HA HA! -S  
P.P.P.P.S. Oh, and Reg? Get outta there while you still can! We know you are still mourning Dahlia, we know how hard it is for you; but ask yourself this, would she really want you to waste your life away with a bunch of murderers; where YOUR life is also constantly in danger? Respect her last wish Reg; leave while you still can. –S&C  
BYE! Xxx wait, we are taking our kisses back. We only have a limited number after all...

Once Regulus had stifled his laughter, he finally notices all the other occupants of the room giving him strange, yet inquisitive looks.  
"Regulus, what is that?" Bella asked sweetly- a little too sweetly if I do say so myself...  
"N-Nothing..." Regulus quickly hid the parchment behind his back, before it sent a sharp shockwave of pain through his hand; effectively making him drop it.

Bella summoned it before it even hit the ground, and began reading it aloud. Regulus started to cringe as she got to the personal messages, remembering the bit about him; but instead of a message to him, Bella shrieked out profanities about stupid mudbloods and their cheek. For instead of a message to Regulus, there was a little message to Bella. "'_P.P.P.P.S. Bella, keep your pointy nose out of other people's business, oh, and that hairstyle makes you look like a MUGGLE witch! It sooooo(...) isn't working for you!' _HOW DARE THEY! AND HOW THE F*****G HELL DO THEY KNOW WHAT MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE?"

There was a loud boom and a puff of pink smoke before they were all sucked into a whirlwind of giant muffins –wait? Giant muffins?- and rubber ducks. –rubber ducks?  
WHAT. THE. HELL?- 

Meanwhile -again? - Joe and Andromeda were both sat under a tree, mourning over the loss of Dahlia. The tree they were sat under was named 'Dahlia's Tree', for obvious reasons. Andy was being comforted be her fiancé, Ted Tonks, over the loss of her favourite sister. Whilst Joe was by his best friend Tyler, and Bradley; for Dahlia was Joe's fiancée; they were soon to be wed before she was tragically killed by her own elder sister, Bellatrix.

With a small pop, an envelope appeared on the grass in front of them. Tyler picked it up and read it through before he wordlessly handed it to Ted. He looked slightly spooked, and as Ted read the letter, he slowly became paler 'til he had a tinge of green in his cheeks. Ted then glanced at Andy and Joe who were looking up at him with curiosity plain on their tear-streaked faces; Bradley was just staring off in to space; completely emotionless.

"_Dear Joe, Tyler, Bradley, Ted and Andy,_

_We are truly sorry for your loss. But there's hope for a light at the end of the tunnel, don't worry. By the way, Scarlett and Caydence, here. Again, our condolences, but right now, we're going to kidnap you._

_Love, Scarlett and Caydence._

_P.S. Joe, Dahlia truly loves you (hint hint, wink), she was and still is a dear friend of ours and we love her to bits. -S  
P.P.S. Ted and Andy, just you wait, for the future you'll have is truly great __ -C  
P.P.P.S. Tyler, you rule; you and Joe are one of the only few true pranksters left! -S  
P.P.P.P.S. Bradley, where's your Gryffindor courage got to? Hurry up and propose to Alyssa before she's gone (too). –S&C_

_Xxxxx_

_Love ya peeeeeps! Ahaa x"_ There was only time for looks of confusion, and an anxious "what...?" from Joe and Andy, before they all disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. 

In completely different time zone, a similar thing would be happening to another group of people in a short amount of time; but for now lets just settle for Electra Lestrange, and her best friend Carina Nott.

"Hey, Electra, there's a letter here addressed to us," Carina suddenly exclaimed; immediately snapping young Electra out of her current train of thought; two words, Draco. Malfoy.

"Really? READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" Electra then demanded in a hyped-up voice. Carina merely rolled her eyes, but after a moment of thought, decided to open the letter; which she then read aloud.

"_To Electra and Carina, our old friends,_

This is Scarlett and Caydence here. Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming of a certain Draco Malfoy, Electra, but we've some business to attend to. Prepare to be kidnapped. _  
Not joking.  
See you in a few,  
love Scar and Cay xxx _

_P.S. You're in for a BIG surprise. -S  
P.P.S. Really, it's huge! -C  
P.P.P.S. Gigantic! -S  
P.P.P.P.S. It's unbelievable! -C  
P.P.P.P.P.S. But make sure you keep your minds OPEN! -S  
P.P.P.P.P.P.S. OR ELSE! –S&C_

_Love you babes xxx" _

And before they could even lift an eyebrow, they were whisked away in a cloud of neon-orange smoke. Scarlett and Caydence could be scary... sometimes... *cough cough*.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Okay, how did you like that first chapter? Was it long enough? Too long? Please tell me what you think. Just so you know, my co-writer and beta Evil-Muffin-ator is writing bits of this with me.**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling created ALL of the characters except Bradley, Dahlia, Alyssa, Joe, Tyler, Arcturus, Carina, Electra, Scarlett and Caydence. – as much as I hate to admit **** Anyhow, I only own the characters mentioned, and the plot.**

**Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy! **

With a bang, everyone landed on the cold, hard stone floor in a heap- **(A.N. Ouch!)**

"Ow," They all muttered, stumbling to their feet. Alyssa, ever the observant one, looked around the room, before asking the key question "Where are we?"

Suddenly there was a big bang, and all the lights went off, smoke slithering around their feet. This caused everyone to gasp, and huddle together.

"Hello?" James asked vigilantly, a true Gryffindor if I ever did saw one!  
Another bang filled the air, before a great booming voice answered their question.

"YOU ARE IN OUR SECRET LAIR! MWA HA HA HA HA...'' Another, new voice carried on, this one not as loud or evil-sounding. "Oh shush you! You're scaring them!"

"SO?" The loud voice boomed again.  
"You aren't mean't to scare them! We brought them here for a reason."

"DID NOT"

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"Oh shut up already!"

The loud voice didn't reply, but huffed instead.

Their little **(A.N. *Cough* *Cough*)**disagreement caused everyone to look dubiously at each other, before understanding etched itself in to Carina and Electra's eyes. They now knew who it was.

"Scarlett, Caydence, is that yo-" Carina started to ask, before Electra **(A.N. Quite rudely if I do say so myself!-M. WAS NOT!-S)** cut her off.

"SCAR, CAY, YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGH THIS INSTANT!"

The voices huffed again, before the sound of a button was heard, and all of the lights were turned back on.

Whilst everyone's eyes were getting used to the light again, Scarlett and Caydence made their way-silently- over to them. Once everyone could see again, they jumped with surprise at the two figures stood in front of them.

The two girls were laughing silently to themselves, but that laughter was quickly smothered by to other bodies leaping at them, hugging away all oxygen.

Once they had let go, the two girls-Scar and Cay- addressed the other people in the room.

"Now, as you might of guessed, we brought you here for a reason." Cay started "No duh," Scar muttered under her breath, earning herself a glare from Cay.

"Now, that reason is to show you all the future, so you all can hopefully change it for the better. Now, any questions?" No one answered.

"Well then, let us be going on." Scar cheerfully exclaimed, clicking her fingers.  
Out of the air fell a book, which landed on Peter's head. "Ouch!" He squealed, rubbing his head **(A.N. And no, not that head, you dirty minded people!) **and then passing the book to Remus. **(A.N. I doubt very much that Remus-or any other person- would touch that book if it had hit Peter's other head. EWW!)**

"Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone" He read out.  
"Hey, who's Harry Potter, some relative of yours James?" Sirius then asked.  
"Not that I know of..." James trailed off.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE BL**DY STORY SO WE CAN FIND OUT!" everyone else shouted, clearly exasperated.  
"Ye-ah" Scar pulled the word out, before sticking out her tongue childishly.  
Obviously, James and Sirius did the same back.

"Anyway..." Remus started, getting ready to read the book.  
"Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone. Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived,"

**A.N. So, how was that? I hope you enjoyed it.  
Hopefully I will be able to carry this on soon, but I need to find the time... anyway,**

Remember to R

Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome.

If you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know.

Love you all my Rabid Readers. ^.^ like the reference? xxx


	3. The characters

**A.N. Okay, I was going to describe the OC characters throughout the story, but now I think that will be a bit confusing, so here, now, right this minute, I am going to describe each and every character that is in the story so far to you. (Btw, me and Maddy are attempting to write a proper story with these characters in, but haven't got far yet.)**

Younger Dahlia Black:  
Part 'Metamorphosis' (becomes a full metamorphosis with training). Average height, (natural) dark Brown -almost black- silky hair; below the shoulders, slightly wavy and layered, and side bangs. (Usually) warm stormy grey eyes, with colourful tinges (changes colour with different moods). Straight back (slouches when she wants to annoy family members); slender yet curvy figure. Polite and proper when around family -usually- but a rebel. Always up to mischief, like cousin Sirius and his friends. A true prankster.  
Druella and Cygnus Black's youngest daughter. (Is Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda's youngest sibling) She is Sirius and Regulus' cousin- Sirius' favourite.  
In the sorting, she had to choose between Gryffindor, and Slitherin- she chose Gryffindor.  
Was killed by her sister Bellatrix in the middle of her sixth year.

Younger Alyssa Potter:  
A 'Seer'.Tall, light Brown hair; shoulder length, layered, side parting; slightly wavy. Grey blue eyes. Straight back; slender yet curvy figure. Gets up to no good with Dahlia.  
Is Dahlia's best friend  
Is James Potter's younger, and favourite cousin.

Arcturus Black:  
Tall, with dark brown styled hair. Dark sliver eyes. He's kind of evil.  
He is The Black girl's older brother, but was brought up as Sirius and Regulus' elder brother. This is the reason why Sirius is the heir.

There is Younger: Lily Evans (Potter); James Potter; Sirius Black; Remus Lupin; Peter Pettigrew; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy; Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange; Andromeda and Ted Tonks  
and maybe, just maybe, I might add in the older versions later on.

Elizabeth Talcott:  
Dark blonde wavy hair, brown eyes, just over average height, with a curvy figure.  
Is James and Alyssa's cousin

Egglantine Malfoy:  
Just below average height, pretty blonde hair, a petite frame. She has cold grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy's younger sister. (She isn't as ruthless as Lucius.) Was engaged to Sirius.

Bradley James:  
Tall, muscled frame. Blonde hair, and blue eyes. Is Alyssa's boyfriend.

Joseph Isaac:  
Just over average height, dark brown styled hair. Deep brown eyes. Was Dahlia's boyfriend, and Fiancé. Is Thomas' older brother (might be the elder twin, if they end up being twins).

Thomas Isaac:  
Joe's younger brother. Average height. Shiny brown styled hair. Deep brown eyes.

Keira:  
Long, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Just over average height, with a curvy figure.  
Dahlia and Alyssa's friend.

Zoey:  
Wavy and curly dark brown/black hair, and green-blue eyes. A tall, slim frame. She has dark tanned skin. Dahlia and Alyssa's friend.

Plus, the Golden Trio, Draco Malfoy, and the Weasleys.  
oh, almost forgot- Older and younger Voldemort.

**I can't think of any more people, so if you think of any that I haven't mentioned, the feel free to tell me!****  
**


End file.
